Scented with Love
by Samaaskylar
Summary: Choji likes flowers, especially in Ino's hair.


**Scented With Love**

Disclaimer: don't own shit.

* * *

She stands behind the counter, smiling and handing a customer one large bouquet of colorful tulips. Ragged, old apron that should be replaced by another hangs from her bare neck and the messy bun gives her the appearance of a very civilian, very middle-class girl. 

He forgets the chip bag held limply in his hand and stares at her as she goes about her work; watering plants and sweeping dust out of the shop. He guiltily watches her lean down, smelling roses that bloomed proudly, every curve in her body attracting his attention. He finds, however, that her most beautiful flexure is the way the corners of her lips turned up, reacting to the pleasant odor of the flowers she herself had planted and took care of. 

Back at the time, he couldn't understand why she was so unmatchable when dancing gracefully to her own tunes, her own muse, in this little shop. Or why she looked at her absolute peak of charm, in a place where only flowers watch her. But even now, he could not get it, not even how or why. He just knows she mastered it without learning, without going through the necessities of it all. She does it in all her simplicity and unveiled loveliness; only when she's here. 

And Chouji thinks she glows. 

She turns around, a small bundle of various flowers in her hand. Her eyes meet his and she makes her way to stand beside him while wiping sweat off her brow. "What is it Chouji? You seem a bit uncomfortable." She asks breathily. 

He doesn't attempt at a reply because words are sure to fail him this time. Unable to focus on anything, and out of fear she'd caught him staring just few moments ago, he clears his throat and asks. "I want to buy a flower." 

Her blue eyes glint mischievously and she elbows him playfully. "Ah, Chouji you slick. Why didn't you tell me there's a girl you like?!"

"Because there isn't, Ino."

"Pffft," she dismisses his claim with a wave of her hand. "Is she… unsightly? That's why you didn't tell anyone about her?"

He widens his eyes at her, not believing his ears. "No. She's very beautiful. She's got a smile that could light up an entire room and… and have really pretty… everything…" he stumbles lamely.

The shorter girl raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow, an unimpressed look crossing her face. "That's so sweet, but dull. I don't know, it's just… something every other guy would say as if all a girl can do is smile and be pretty. Isn't there anything else?"

He scratches his brow, unsure of what to answer.

How could he describe her?

She's the one who distracts him from eating his favorite bag of chips, the one whose scent is so satiating, even more than one of his mother's lovingly cooked meals. The shinobi he respects and the irreplaceable childhood friend.

And she's the one who could smile and fill his heart with all the comfort in the world.

How could she be described?

"Ino, really, there's no one."

She snorts. "No one is clearly someone. I'm expert at these things so you better spill it all."

she reaches clumsily to her apron's pocket while trying not to let the handful of flowers tumble down, and fetches two bodkins, making it as to pin her long fringe. He instinctively takes the hairpins from her hand and begins to do what she's intended.

He eases his shoulders when she allows him this small pleasure and smiles faintly when he notices her iron grip on the bundle.

"I don't know…" he says distractedly, fumbling with her soft strands, trying to savor the texture of something that feels so luxurious.

When he finishes, his handy-work is barely in place and her hair now looks even messier.

"She's the girl I want to share the last chips with, no matter how hungry I am, because they taste the best. I also want to experience new flavors with her, and… maybe try something healthier."

She looks at him with a quizzical expression, taken aback. "Chouji… that's… that's really nice. I mean, it doesn't mean much coming out from any other person- but _you,_ wanting to share your food with _anyone_… she must be so goddamn lucky."

He shrugs. "She's not that lucky, really…"

Glancing down, a large flower with layered petals in a fading shade of violet earns his attention, and he plucks it from the rest of the bundle in her hands. Straying his fingers in her locks, he tucks the flower in her hair.

"I just hope that someday she'd find me large enough to compensate for her lack of luck."

The two stare at each other, a kind of silent communication going through them in shaky waves, matching their heart beats, hiding everything and nothing.

He inhales heavily, as if catching himself out of a loop, failing to keep the nervousness out of his posture. She does the same but with more composure and he envies how confident she could be.

"Ah… I think I need to go…"

"Yeah… you do."

He strides over to the door with clumsy steps and ends up hitting the glassy wall instead. His cheeks flush from embarrassment but it eases down when he hears her laughter and turns around to be forever unable to look away.

For him, in that very moment, she didn't look human. She was the absolute picture of perfection with all her flaws out there on the surface, only for him to see and he loves it. And he simply doesn't want to understand her anymore.

"Idiot," she presses between chuckles and he couldn't agree more.

Rubbing the back of his head, he smiles. "Ino, you look pretty."

He does not know if it's only his imagination, but it's there, the faint pink on her cheeks, and it makes his stomach jump up and down.

"Just leave already."

She doesn't look him in the eye and he's fine with it. Deep inside, he feels that one day she might give him that challenging look and whatever happens from there, he will not regret one second of knowing her.

Lucky is something she isn't, but that's only because it all resides in him for her to come seeking when the time calls for it.

"Can I come over tomorrow so we can walk to the training ground together?" she asks him.

His breath catches in his throat. "I'd love to."

"Now shoo, I have a lot of work to do here."

He nods and saunters out of the door, knowing full well the enamored state he's in. He doesn't wish for it to go away, and he hopes Ino wouldn't, too.


End file.
